


Castiel's Plan

by themishapocalypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themishapocalypse/pseuds/themishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sam away and Dean upset, Cas decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Plan

Castiel heard a loud groan from the other room. He smiled. Dean had obviously woken up.

"Caaaas".

He smiled again.

"Dean wake up! I made bacon!" exclaimed the angel in his low, rustic voice, overlain today with twinges of pride and excitement.

There was a significant rustling from the bedroom. Dean emerged, bleary eyed and dressed in his red plaid shorts and grey t-shirt. His feet padded on the tiled floor of the kitchen as he walked towards Cas. His hair spiky and ruffled, Castiel thought how much he looked like a hedgehog, just come out of hibernation. Dean approached slowly, his green eyes blinking as they adjusted to the light. Obviously a little sleepy still, he plonked himself down on the kitchen surface.

"Cas, why you making bacon? Smells nice. I wan' some".

Cas ignored him. Licking his fingers, he lay down two rashers of bacon on each plate, and walked over to the middle of the room, where there was a round table with a red and white chequered table cloth. Gently setting the plates down, he returned to Dean, lightly touching the small of the hunter's back and urging him forwards. Dean responded, eagerly sitting down and beginning to eat, picking the bacon up. Castiel, who had just opened the cutlery drawer, narrowed his eyes at the strangeness of this human, and closed it again. Having elected to copy Dean in his eating style, Cas also picked up the bacon, bit it, then folded it into his mouth. He dropped a piece, and it settled in his lap, on his dark blue tie. Dean looked up, and laughed.

"Cas you idjit, what d'you do that for?"

The angel responded that he didn't mean to, and with a kitten-like expression, collected the bacon, and nibbled it, mildly offended. Dean, glancing up at Castiel's silence, saw his dejected face and explained that it was just a turn of phrase. 

Once he had finished his breakfast, Dean stood up and pushed his chair backwards, scraping it across the floor. Returning to the bedroom, he began to put on his dark blue jeans, green khaki t-shirt, and his old leather jacket. He didn't need to put on his amulet- he already had it around his neck. Cas, with nothing to do now that Dean had left the room, stood aimlessly by the fridge, deliberating on whether Dean would want a beer this early in the morning. After deciding that he might, but if he didn't he could always decline, Cas picked up two bottles and carried them through. Upon entering the unusually quiet bedroom, he looked up. Dean was sitting on the end of the bed, his back to the doorway. As the angel approached, Dean lowered his head. Cas seated himself next to Dean, who had a single tear running down his cheek. Green eyes wet, Dean blinked rapidly, before raising his face, and staring at the ceiling, willing the tears to seep back into his eyes. Cas sat, silent, not wanting to be too intrusive. If the hunter wanted to have a 'chick-flick' moment, then he could initiate it himself.

"I just" Dean began. "I just wish Sammy was here."

Sam had left three weeks ago, and Dean hadn't heard from him since. Naturally, Castiel had been visiting him occasionally, and he had made many attempts to get him to return. The unfortunate thing was that Cas knew that the argument had partially been about him, and he felt as though he, having been the main topic of the argument, ought to help to resolve it. Sam had become fed up with Dean's excessive attention to Castiel. Eventually, under the beliefs that Dean could not be shared, he had asked him to choose. Unfortunately, Dean had chosen Cas. Sam had left, and Dean felt terrible about this. Whilst it was true that Dean had chosen Cas, he hadn't wanted to- he would much rather have both. So this was why Dean now sat, crying, on the bed. This was why Castiel knew he had to make it better- or at least try.

Cas hesitantly put his arm around Dean's shoulder. Dean let out a sigh, and leaned down to rest his head on the angel's chest. 

"I just can't take it any more, Cas!"

Castiel wasn't entirely sure what to do. He wasn't very good with emotions. He considered what the humans he had seen on the television would do under the circumstances. He gave Dean a hug and gently squeezed his shoulder, then moved his hand up to ruffle the hunter's hair. Dean made a bemused face. Cas hung his head and gave Dean a peck on the forehead. He had seen Mary Winchester doing this to Dean in his memories. The memory had been accompanied by a sense of well being, comfort, and happiness. Dean looked up, astonished at the kiss.

"...Cas...? Erm... what are you doing?”

"I'm comforting you, Dean. I have learned that it is the way of the humans."

Dean let out a barely visible smile.

 

Cas, who had, as usual, been scrutinising the hunter with his cobalt eyes narrowed to an almost comical level, noticed this, and decided that his small comfort had not been enough. Scanning swiftly through his knowledge of Dean's memories, and taking into account all he had been told about humans by his brother Gabriel, Cas meditated over what seemed to give humans the most pleasure and distraction from life. Upon realising that it was sex and alcohol, and that one of those had already been provided, Castiel began to formulate his next few actions.

After faking a psychic message from Balthazar, who, he lied, was caught in a ring of 'accidental' holy fire set up by Gabriel (although this was quite believable, as Gabriel had been talking about nothing but pranks for at least a week), Castiel excused himself to go and 'sort this mess out', making sure to mention that he'd be back promptly, so Dean should stay exactly where he was (on the bed). Of course, seeing as there was in fact no prank, Castiel simply materialised in the bathroom, and began phase one of ‘Operation Stealth Nugget,’ as he called it. He wasn't quite sure exactly how one went about the act of 'sex', but he supposed he could always follow Deans lead. He knew how to kiss, anyhow, he had learned that via practice with Meg. He removed his shoes, socks, coat, tie, shirt and trousers by hand individually, and folded them before placing them on a chair. Left only in his oversized white angelic pants, Cas walked, as quietly as possible, back to Dean. Creeping up behind him, Cas prepared himself. Depending on Dean's reaction, this could go brilliantly, or horribly wrong. But if this wasn't entirely guaranteed to go well, and make Dean feel better, then why was he doing it? Castiel realised that it was because he wanted to. He was feeling... emotions. Emotions towards Dean. He was feeling desire, and fear of rejection, along with a deep seated yearning to be the subject of this man's every thought. And so, driven by this new sense of 'feelings', Cas leaned forward, and kissed Dean's neck. Startled, Dean jumped and turned to look at Cas.

'Cas! What the hell, man? I mean, I'm not really complaining, but if you wanna friggin kiss me, then just do it! Sneakin up like that, you could give me a damn heart attack!'.

Castiel was rather taken aback. He had not formulated a plan for this kind if reaction. Panicking, he dematerialised back into the bathroom.

Left alone in the bedroom having just been kissed on the neck by a celestial being who had then proceeded to vanish, Dean Winchester was somewhat confused. He had stood up and was about to go looking for Cas, when this course of action became unnecessary. Castiel appeared suddenly, blocking Dean's path and wearing nothing but large white boxers. Dean began- 'Cas, am I gonna get some kind of explanation here...?'

He would have continued, but found himself interrupted.

'Dean. I am now going to kiss you, so if you would kindly shut up and participate?'.

Successfully silenced, Dean had little time to think before Cas's lips were on his, and he soon found that his beloved angel was less of an amateur than he'd expected. Castiel's kisses were warm and passionate, his lips soft and welcoming. Having previously kept his arms by his sides, as he was at a loss as to where to put them other than Castiel's almost entirely naked body, Dean now decided he could hold back no longer, and ran his hands up the angel's back, feeling his sculpted shoulder blades and finally hooking his arms around Cas's shoulders to ensure the continuation of the kiss and give a clear sign that it was most definitely welcome. Castiel, however, was not picking up on these signs. He was far too busy making sure his kissing technique was perfect. Building up the courage to slip his tongue past Dean's lips, Cas took the hunters lower lip between his own and bit down gently. Feeling a shy tug, Dean parted his lips and let his tongue meet midway with Cas's. Cas tried to melt into Dean, tried to drown in the softness of his skin and the untidy ruffles of his hair. He wanted to be part of him, to be an element of his brain so he could always cheer him up. Dean, meanwhile, was feeling a little better as a result of this interaction. He was beginning to realise that this was okay- they would explain, Sam would understand. He would get that it was impossible for Dean to choose between his closest relative and friend, and the angel whom he loved. But then remembered why Sam had left. Dean felt torn- torn between the two most important people in his life. He felt hopeless. Struck with this realisation, Dean faltered. He paused in his kissing and pulled away.

'Cas... I just... Sammy...'

Deans voice cracked. Cas looked concernedly up at him, taking hold of his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

'Its okay. I understand. But you have to remember its going to be fine. And I love you, okay? Don't forget that.'

Dean nodded, sniffled, and sat down on the bed. He turned away from Cas, whose few ounces of emotional instinct told him that it was time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know- this was going to lead to something, but then I didn't like Sam and Dean arguing or Dean being upset, sooo I abandoned it (sorry) but I thought I'd upload it anyway


End file.
